Nos deux footballeurs
by giko18
Summary: L'équipe de foot de Konoha, après un bon entraînement, prennent leurs douches, mais il y a toujours leurs couple vedette qui les dérangent...


PDV Shikamaru :

Aaaah galère, enfin terminé ce fichu entraînement. Je suis le capitaine de notre équipe de foot de Konoha. Nous faisons partie des cinq mailleurs de la région ? Et nous somme assez connu, mais pas que pour notre jeux. Aussi a cause, oui, a cause ! Du couple vedette de notre bahut. Un couple gay.

Et les deux vedettes s'appelait Kiba Inuzuka, notre gardien, 17 ans, châtain au yeux noisette fendu, la peau bronzé et un tatouage rouge en forme de triangle pointant vers le bas. Assez muscler. Il est très gentil, fêtard et est mon meilleur ami.

Et il y a Naruto Uzumaki, 17 ans aussi, blond au yeux bleu azur, peau halé, trois trais fin sur ses joue, assez musclé aussi. Lui, est très extraverti, trop même. Il est brayard, gentil, attachant et avec Kiba, ils sont tout les deux indécollable, sans gêne et exprime leurs amour n'importe ou et de n'importe qu'elle façon... oui, n'importe la quel...

_ aaaaaah enfin ! La douche ! Hurlas Kiba en sautant sur son blond.

Je les regardait en soupirant, galère, ils me fatiguent tout le temps, ce sont de vrai piles électrique tout les deux.

_ c'est bon c'est qu'une douche, tu en prend tout les jour non ? Disais-je d'un air blasé.

_ ouais mais pour nous, les douches c'est NOTRE douche ! Me répondit Naruto en portant Kiba en style jeune marié.

Ouais... ça pour être leurs douche, ça l'est... et dire que c'est à chaque fois la même chose...

Nous entrons tous dans notre vestiaire en rigolant pour certains. Nous nous dirigeons tous vers les douches, qui sont chacune séparer par une cloison et une porte. Nous entrons tous dans chacune d'entre elle en chahutant pour la plupart, moi je suis, comme d'habitude, à côté des deux tourtereaux.

Je retire mon t-shirt blanc et salît, mon short bleu et mes chaussures puis allume l'eau chaude. A ce même moment, nous pouvons entendre le couple commencer leurs petite habitudes...

_ Naru enfin... pas ici voyons ! Rigola mon meilleur ami comme à chaque fois.

Enfin, c'est pas ça qui va t'empêcher d'écarté les pattes Kiba ! Naruto lui répondit comme à chaque fois, ça en est une habitude.

_ mais t'inquiète pas, ils vont pas nous entendre.

Ouais c'est ça, vous parlez tellement fort que tout le monde vous entend ! Je soupire et essai de ne pas penser à ce qui va ce passé. Cependant, j'entendis, et je pense ne pas être le seul, Kiba poussé de légers gémissements. Quelque amis s'arrêtèrent de chahuter, toujours un peu gêné par rapport à ça. Et d'autre qui riait en sachant ce qui allait se passé.

Naruto était en train de mordiller le cou de Kiba, j'imagine. Lui faire suçon sur suçon, caresser son corps recouvert de morsure et d'autre marque de leurs amour ardents.

Je soupire encore et lâche un des ''galère'' que tout le monde connais et passe du shampoing dans mes cheveux en me concentrant sur ma douche plutôt que celle des deux idiots a côté.

_ aanh Naru... putain baise moi... gémissais mon ami.

Je soupire encore et roule des yeux.

_ passe tes jambe autour de mes hanches bébé. Répondit l'autre blond.

J'entendais Kiba exécuter l'ordre avant d'entendre Naruto le plaqué sur la cloison qui nous séparait. Galère, d'habitude c'est sur celle de gauche ! J'entendais mon meilleur ami supplié son blond de le prendre maintenant.

_ aaaannnh ! putains ouais ! Gémissais mon meilleur bruyamment.

Toutes l'équipe l'avait entendu, et c'est a cette instant que Naruto lui fît l'amour. Chaque coup de rein de l'autre idiot faisait gémir mon ami de plus en plus fort. Les jambe de l'autre blond claquait contre les fesse de mon ami qui, j'imagine, adorait ça. Ses gémissement s'accentuait encore quand Naruto lui donna une féssé.

_ t'aime ça bébé hein ? Que j'te l'as mette profonde ? Grogna l'abruti.

Ma parole qu'il peut être pervers celui là...

_ anh oui putain oui... marque des but dans ma cage bébé ! Hurla Kiba.

Ouais bah lui pas mieux... Kiba hurlait encore plus fort, la cloison était frappé par le corps de Kiba et les poussées de Naruto.

Ils gémissaient, soupiraient, grognaient en cœur. On entendaient tous Kiba gémir, son corps sans doute en sueur et son visage rouge.

Je soupire encore et rince mes cheveux brun puis mon corps fatigué. J'ai envie de me poser dans une prairie et dormir... galère.

_ anh putain oui ! Aaah tu as marqué aanh ! Kiba hurlas une dernière fois, il a sans doute joui dans un orgasme que Naurto lui à encore fait j'imagine.

J'entendais les fort soupire de Naruto et Kiba puis un long silence avant que leurs douche reprennent normalement.

Mon dieu... mais pourquoi est-ce qu'ils se mettent toujours a côté de moi ces deux là... ?

Je me sèche rapidement et m'habille avant de sortir de la douche, avec quelque autre amies qui rigolais et plaisantais comme si de rien était. Ils on l'habitude maintenant, et moi aussi.

Je retourne au vestiaire ranger mes affaire, et je vit arrivé mon meilleur ami, un sourire satisfait sur le visage, Naurto derrière lui torse nu avec un sourire identique.

_ hey mec ! T'as du déo s'te plaît ? Me demande mon ami.

Je lui tend en soupirant, avant de fermer mon sac.

_ oh fait... heu... tu nous à entendu ? Me demande-t-il en souriant bêtement.

Je soupire à nouveau.

_ galère... on vous entend tout le temps. Disais-je fatigué.

Naruto rigole et enlace mon ami par la taille.

_ c'est sa faute il hurle trop fort.

_ abruti tu me baise trop fort, c'est tout ! Répondit mon ami d'enfance en souriant.

_ ouais bah t'as pas l'aire contre hein, et de toute façon tu adore ça.

Il aime le taquiné cet idiot. Ils se lancent des piques tout le temps ces deux là. Naruto le prend plus fortement dans ses bras en souriant.

_ ferme là baka, tu aime me défoncé de toute façon. Renchéri Kiba en frappant avec son coude le ventre du blond qui riait.

_ d'ailleurs, ce soir ça te dit de dormir chez moi ? Il embrassait son cou, sans gêne devant nous.

Bon, de toute façons nous somme habitué, c'est pas le problème, mais quand même !

_ mmh pourquoi pas. Mon meilleur se retourna et l'embrassa a pleine bouche.

Galère, je plaint les parents de Naruto pour ce soir, parce que là, ils vont faire un raffut pas possible, c'est sûre et certain... enfin, ils sont amoureux, et ce sont mes amis alors à quoi bon vouloir les changer. Je pris mon sac sur mes épaules et part après les avoir saluer et lâché un autre ''galère''.


End file.
